Date Night
by theonewhosawitall
Summary: Leon is usually really crumby at date! Gwen doesnt really mind. but Arthur and Merlin go on romantic all nighters and Morgana and Gwen tease Leon for not being able to plan like them. So Leon gives it a crack and tries to give Gwen a night to remember.
1. Chapter 1

Gwen was in a strapless lilac dress, eyeliner, eye shadow, lipstick, blusher and mascara. A small heart shaped pearl locket sat on her chest just upon her heart. She was getting ready for her date with Leon.

Gwen didn't have high expectations after their theatre trip where Leon fell asleep, or the ballet where he fell asleep, or the art museum where he kept wondering what was going on but wanted to sound smart for her so made things up. But Gwen knew that Leon would try hard to meet the Arthur and Merlin's standards regardless.

She was putting in her earrings when there was a knock at the door. "Can you get that?!" She called down to Elyan. He heaved himself off of the sofa to answer the door. "Hey Leo. She'll be down in a minute!" Elyan said. Leon nodded and took a seat on the sofa to wait. His black suit crumpled in the process. "Nope this won't do!" Elyan said. Leon looked anxious. Elyan made him stand up. He pulled up the black suit jacket and fixed his tie so it slid smoothly under the fold of his pale blue t-shirt. He smoothed his suit out to make him neat and even tucked a loose golden curl back behind lion's ear. He smiled slightly. "What have you got planned then? Candle lit picnic on the hill so you can lie

back and watch the sun sigh goodnight as it ripples golden waves across the world below, before climbing to the heavens in a balloon so she can touch the stars?!" Elyan said taking a sip of his beer. Leon shook his head. "Nothing like that!" He said. Elyan looked him up and down. "The bare minima she deserves then yes?" He said. Leon chuckled under his breath. Elyan only wanted the best of the best for his sister.

Gwen slid on her lilac heels that matched her dress and bag. Leon did a double take on her. His mouth hung open slightly in surprise. "Wow. Glorious as the warm sunrise on the dewed spring grass after a long harsh winter!" He said. Gwen blushed slightly. Elyan smiled a little. He knew Leon was right for Gwen. "See you back no later than one!" He said firmly. They laughed as they left.

"Your car milady!" Said Leon as he gestured towards the limo waiting at the gate. Gwen gasped. "Leon! A limo! For us!" She said in amazement with a smile.

"Only finest my fine lady!" Leon said with a cheesy grin. She smiled. Leon held open the door as Gwen took a seat. She looked a little disappointed. "No champagne Leon?" Gwen said. A knowing smile crossed his lips as he sat beside her. "Ah but the beautiful night is still young my dear!" He said. Gwen couldn't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

They pulled up on the beachfront. The rolling waves were shimmering golden under the dying sunlight. Waiting for them on the soft sand were two pure white horses saddled and ready to ride. Leon opened the door for her with a grin. "Leon!" she laughed as she climbed out.

Leon grinned almost smugly. He knew he'd done well by the smile on her face. Leon led her to the horses. "I remembered that you said that you missed Camelot so I thought I'd bring you a bit!" He said.

Gwen's smile grew as she looked away. She pushed her hair from her eyes. "You're blush-ing!" He sang. She pushed his face away smiling as she did. He laughed and let her.

Gwen stepped up to swing up onto the horse. Leon found himself smiling. Gwen stabled the horse and grinned a Leon as he swung up beside her horse. "Ready?" She asked.

"For what?" Leon asked. Gwen smirked. She took off down the beach sending up sand clouds as she went. Leon laughed and followed quickly.

They galloped quickly and joyously across the sand. They went along the sea edge splashing as they went. They laughed happily and beamed as they went too.

They came to a stop by the rocks. "Amazing! I miss this!" Gwen said. She had a firm smile on her face. Leon thought she looked beautiful as she smiled.

"You've been riding for almost two hours!" he smiled. Gwen shrugged.

"I wish I could ride for days through the sunset and over the horizon!" Gwen said.

"And I'd ride beside you all the way!" Leon said.

"Oh I couldn't go. I would never be able to leave you or the others!" she said.

Leon demounted and wandered over to Gwen's horsehide. He caught her as she jumped down. Leon led the horses by their reigns to the horse handler by the side.

They climbed to the top of the rocks to try and play with the crabs in a rock pool at the top. They were tiny as they were babies. Their pincers were little.

Gwen picked one up and placed it on Leon's head. It pinched his ear. He gasped in surprise and she giggled. Gwen placed one on each ear. They didn't hurt her, but Leon look a picture of the crab earrings.

When she took them off, she was missing an actual earing. "Oh!" she gasped. She looked for the crab but it had scurried off. She shrugged slipping the other one off. "They weren't my favourite. Or expensive! I can get better ones now!" she said.

"Another, like these?!" Leon asked. He produced a small black jewellery box. Inside were two stud earrings. They were hanging diamond chains. "Oh Leon! They're gorgeous!" she said.

"They aren't comparison to you!" He said. It was cheesy but she still smiled. "Anyway it was a choice between these, or flowers. I only had enough for one or the other!" he said.

Gwen laughed. "They're beautiful thank you!" she said. She slid her hand across his cheek to kiss him. They leaned in together to watch the sun set. As the stars began to twinkle, they climbed down to the awaiting horse and open carriage


	3. Chapter 3

They trotted down, the cobbled road. The driver knew the land like the back of his hand. They felt the cobbles beneath them bounce the carriage as they went along the riverside. The sliver moon glinted off of the river and elegant swans swam along the silver pool of light. A lantern with a candle was hanging either side of them.

Gwen was snuggled down against Leon's chest. She looked up at the stars. "Look! A shooting star!" she gasped pointing to the bright star that dashed across the navy blue sky.

Gwen closed her eyes so tightly that she wrinkled her nose. She looked so pretty it made Leon's heart flutter and made him smile.

He pulled her in closer and hugged her tighter. He brought his lips closer to her ear. "We're here!" He whispered. Her eyes shot opened and she leaned over the edge to see where they were heading.

They came to a halt outside of her favourite Italian restaurant. He climbed out first and helped her down.

As they walked in, the waiter appeared. "Ah la bella coppia è qui! La signora, lei è bello! E l'uomo! Egli è la ripresa sopra la sua peso non lui è?!" he said with a smile.

Gwen tilted her head slightly with a smile. "Pardon?" she said.

"He says: Ah, the lovely couple is here! The lady, she is beautiful! And the man! He is shooting above his weight, he is not?!" another waiter translated as he handed Gwen a single blood red rose. "A beautiful rose for the beautiful lady!" he said.

They were led to a private and cosy table by the dancing flames of the fireplace. Leon pulled a chair out for her. She sat and touched her earring as she did. Leon pretended not to notice.

Their orders were immediately taken and the white wine was poured into their glasses. Gwen took a sip of hers. "Do you remember our first date Gwen?" Leon asked.

"Of course!" Gwen said setting down her glass. "It was to the aquarium wasn't it!" she smiled.

"Yes, yes it was! Because of that silly conversation!" Leon chuckled.

"It wasn't a conversation Leon! You started listing fish and describing them! You tried to compare me to them!" Gwen said.

"I didn't say it wasn't stupid!"

"It was completely stupid!"

"Hey it got you on a date didn't it?"

"Yes that it did!" she laughed.

"You looked beautiful that night! You didn't stop smiling at the fish. You looked around in wonder and amazement and it was gorgeous!" Leon said.

"And you were making up facts about the fish to try and impress me!" she reminded him. Leon shrugged.

"My fish knowledge is limited!"

"Leon you said that an octopus was a sea spider!" she reminded him

"Ok very limited!" he said grinning and Gwen laughed.

"Do you remember what happened in the tunnel?" he asked. Gwen thought back to the date. She thought about the tunnel.

The staff had made it light up with rainbow lights around them. Then they had played _Indigo_ by _Tom Milsom_ so as Gwen moved the Indigo light followed her around and the other colours had danced around them. Then Gwen had pulled Leon in to kiss him. Tom listed colours and the lights around them changed into those colours but the pool of indigo around them stayed. It was glorious and romantic and it had made her fall for him.

"Ah yes. Back when you weren't totally useless at dates!" she smiled.

"I'm not useless now!" He laughed. Gwen gave him a look. Leon clicked his fingers. Over the speakers they started playing Indigo. "Ok you're not completely useless I guess!" she admitted.

The waiters placed a woven picnic basket on their table. "We aren't eating here?" she asked. Leon shook his head.

"Nope! No time!" he said. He took her hand and the basket. They hurried out of the restaurant and back into the carriage.

"Where are we going?!" she asked. Leon grinned.

"You'll find out!" he winked.


	4. Chapter 4

The horse and carriage bumped down towards the docks as the skis grew ever darker. "Leon why are we here?" she asked. Leon pressed a finger to her lips. He lept out of the carriage and let her climb down by herself. The carriage and horses trotted away like nothing was wrong and left her at the end of the dock in the dark alone.

"Leon? Leon?!" she called slightly worried now. Then there was the sound of an approaching boat from down the dock.

Leon was at the front steering. "Your boat ma'lady!" he smiled. Gwen was revealed to get in so she wasn't alone in the dark and open to danger. it was a small boat. Barely more than a rowboat. It had a dip to steer in and a small deck to sit on. There was a large sail for it and an engine too. Gwen didn't mind the size.

That sailed out over the waves to about ten feet out before they cut the engine. The bobbing waves carried the boat on along the calm sea.

Leon pulled a blanket over the two of them. He noticed Gwen shivering and draped his jacket over her shoulders. She snuggled up to him.

Leon popped the cork in the champagne and set out the food like a picnic. Gwen sipped the champagne. It was cold, crisp and delicious. Like she was drinking dust from the stars themselves. She smiled and touched her earring again.

"I'm not breaking up. You don't need to keep touching the earrings like it'll be the last thing I give you!" Leon whispered.

"I didn't think you were!" Gwen said.

"Yes you did! You think that the reason I've made such an effort on this date is because I'm breaking up with you. I'm not!" he said.

"Are you sure?!"

"Positive! You're too beautiful for me to give up!"

"I love you Leon!"

"I love you more Gwen!"

They leaned in to kiss and then above them was a loud boom!

The fireworks had started.

Orange, yellow, green, and male kite. Autorine, light plum, and eggshell white. International Klein, blue, maroon, Azure, magenta, midnight blue. Harlequin, and heliotrope, Tea, time, turquoise, teal and taup. Amaranth, and ivory, Cosmic, late tangerine. Every green, every blue, every red, orange and ultramarine burst in the skies above them sending sparkles around the stars. Then indigo.

Then just indigo. Hundreds of indigo sparkles danced around them and Gwen knew this was for her. She turned to Leon who was still staring up. "Wait for it!" he whispered. She turned back. There was a pause as nothing happened. Then many were sent at once. Enough to spell an indigo message to them. As the sky spelled out the message, Leon slid a ring on her finger.

The message read:

WILL YOU MARRY ME?

The answer was simply, yes.


End file.
